thewaltdisneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Der Fuehrer's Face
}} Untitled Having freshly listened to both "Der Fuehrer's Face" and the "Horst Wessel Lied", I can't hear anything to indicate the melody of the one parodies the other. I think this is a mistake.--Skyraider 19:28, 5 February 2006 (UTC) Propaganda aspects of Der Fuehrer's Face I analysed the propaganda aspects of Der Fuehrer's Face a while ago for uni, part of an essay on propagandistic music of WWII. Would it be worthwhile putting the aspects of the essay dealing with Der Fuehrer's Face in this page? I've uploaded the relevent section to I'm the author, and I grant permission for anyone to copy and upload to Wikipedia any or all of the text (as long as the meaning remains basically the same). I'm new to this whole thing, so I'm not sure of the correct processes. Mahray 13:36, 25 August 2006 (UTC) Mahray, that's a good analysis of the song -- but it's *your* analysis and therefore original research, and thus probably not appropriate here. I hope you got a good grade on the essay! NawlinWiki 13:41, 25 August 2006 (UTC) *Citations within the essay could be used, though, ja? Wahkeenah 14:09, 25 August 2006 (UTC) :What if -I-, someone else who certainly isn't that guy, did so? Then it's not original research izzit? —Preceding unsigned comment added by (talk) 18:41, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::To the user at 64.122.63.142 -- The problem is that Wikipedia's standards emphasize that WP should gather the info that's out there from newspapers, magazines, books, television programming (to the extent that one objectively describes what the TV show said or showed, rather than interpreting its ambiguities, which gets back into original research), films, etc., and present a synthesis of it to the user. It's hard for me to explain without circular logic, so I suggest these Wikipedia pages, and the attached discussions: verifiability, reliable sources and the above-listed original research. Wahkeenah is correct, however, that if the essay draws from sources that WP's users could likewise consult, then the bits from those sources could be used; moreover, if Mahray's essay were published in a book or journal, Mahray then could give permission for its use under the Creative Commons terms. It may seem a minor technicality, but if you'll read those pages, it may make more sense. Lawikitejana (talk) 06:16, 24 July 2010 (UTC) Critics? Surely someone or other has said something significant about this. So why is it not here? - Redmess 23:14, 23 September 2007 (UTC) YouTube Video I was thinking of adding a link to a youtube video of Der Fuerher's Face to External Links, but whenever I add a Youtube link to a Wikipedia article (if related to subject), it always gets edited out saying "Youtube is not a relevant reference." So, is it possible to add to the external links? Or am I just wasting my time? Royaljared (talk) 21:07, 18 May 2008 (UTC) :It seems to be inconsistently enforced, but I think the issues with Youtube are (1) copyright and (2) unreliability. That is, who knows where this stuff comes from, or low long it will last. There's no question it provides an unimpeachable reference for a given video - while it lasts. Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 21:16, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Third Nuzi? In band, there were five character, Mussolin, Hirohito and three german. Who was the third?-- (talk) 08:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :The ones referenced in the song were Hitler, Goebbels, and Goerring. Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 09:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Then why does the article tell that there were only five man in band?-- (talk) 09:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::I count five names here. Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 09:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Uuuuuhhh, I didn't mean who where referenced in the song. What I mean is that, um, who where in the band? There were five guy in band, Hirohito, Mussolin, Göring and Goebbels, but who is the last one?-- (talk) 08:37, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::The band was Spike Jones and the City Slickers. From having heard the song many times, I would say Carl Grayson was the lead singer. Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 08:38, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK, if you're talking about the cartoon, check this rather poorly-rendered Youtube and see if you can figure it out: Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 08:45, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pfffffffff... this conversation doesn't lead anywhere... Yes, I meant the band in cartoon. And I have seen vid already. And watching it again doesn't help me, I stil don't know the answer to my question. So unless you don't know the answer, then stop wasting my time. Please. I'm just curious, and I would like to know who is this unknown nuzileader, who bang the little drum.-- (talk) 10:25, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Your original question was unclear. When you ask an unclear question, you're liable to get an unclear answer. Baseball Bugs What's up, Doc? 10:29, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::So much for the professionalism of Wikipedia. Thanks for nothing.-- (talk) 15:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It could have been anyone like Dönitz, Himmler, Mengele, or Rommel. Maildiver (talk) 16:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Snare drummer's identity? In the previous years that I've visited this page, the snare drummer was always listed as "an unnamed man." But now the article reads that it's actually Heinrich Himmler. Watching the clip again, it's clear that the other four are meant to be Goebbels, Göring, Mussolini, and Tojo, but I don't believe there's any indication of who the snare drummer is; when we get his close-up, he's just a talking helmet. (By the by, I think this is what the guy in the section above was asking about when he was referring to the third guy in the band on the little drum). Unless there's some other source out there which says the snare drummer really is Himmler, then it should be changed back to read "an unnamed man" as it used to. (talk) 00:20, 14 December 2013 (UTC) Actor/Singer who sung Der Fuehrer's Face in the cartoon. Does anyone know who the actor is? I've heard of suggestions ranging from Mel Blanc, Billy Bletcher to Groucho Marx!!!. Does anyone know who it is?Radiohist (talk) 10:42, 12 June 2014 (UTC) :The Spike Jones version has Carl Grayson as lead vocalist. AnonMoos (talk) 03:06, 14 June 2014 (UTC) ::Not again!!! My question has been misunderstood as well!!! AAAHHH!!!... kidding....except for the fact that my question was misunderstood. The person singing the song in the cartoon and the person singing it in the Spike Jones' version (Carl Grayson) are clearly two different actors. My question is, Who is the one singing in the Donald Duck cartoon? Radiohist (talk) 16:59, 21 June 2014 (UTC) :::I Know this sounds insane, but when thinking of the voice it sounds an awful lot like Thomas Mitchell (someone on imdb board thinks so).Radiohist (talk) 20:27, 16 July 2014 (UTC)